Galaxian Chronicles
by BlazeTorchicFire
Summary: Once a science project made to battle the growing "Rebel Alliance" led by the estranged hero himself (Sonic), Spike and his "allies" (he doesn't consider them friends) must battle several evils, collect the Chaos Emeralds and discover the truth behind his creation which, spoiler alert, ends up going back 100 years. Contains Games, anime, books and films.
1. Prologue

**The Galaxian Chronicles **

**Prologue**

**I own all characters in this chapter excluding Sneasel**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**OoO**

**?'s POV**

The area around me, well, if it counts as an area, was…well…weird. It felt thick and sticky, clinging on my fur. Fur? I tried to look down at myself but I couldn't move. If I did, pain shot through my body. I instead used my eyes to look about but I could barely see anything in front of me. I could feel wires or cords of some sort attached to my head and chest, with one around my wrist and one around my ankle. I seemed to be…tied up or something. I could see blurred shapes outside the yucky orange liquid. There was an outside? Were they in a different world or something? To me, life is nothing more than being in a small area with barely any vision distance and not being able to move. Suddenly, pain shots through me again, this time straight in my head. My vision almost goes black but a voice, definitely female, spoke.

"Can you hear me?" I try nodding but fail. If she can speak, so can I. Weird letters and words enter my head. But eventually, I select the word "Hai". I have no idea what it means but I said it anyway.

"Japanese. Good choice. That'll confuse your enemies when the time comes." She sounded impressed. Wait…enemies? Am I a warrior? A fighter? This is getting confusing. A male then spoke.

"Do you know your name?" He spoke slowly. Name? I paused. No, I didn't. I didn't answer because I didn't know how. "Didn't think so. Your name is ZX. Got that ZX?" Okay, let me get one thing straight. ZX is possibly the WORST name ever. It doesn't even sound like a name. The female sounded cross.

"Strike, that's inhumane."

"You suggest something then, Lexy."

"Fine. He has very spiky quills, so Spike fits."

"That's the dumbest name I ever heard. Rock Paper Scissors?"

"I'm not gambling, my name is better."

"It's not gambling. It doesn't involve money, does it?"

"Um…guys?" A new voice spoke, lighter than Strike's.

"What Lucas?" Strike sounded VERY agitated.

"Something's wrong." I listened for what they meant but got nothing. I couldn't hear a thing and they were clearly talking, or even arguing. I suddenly felt weird. My body felt cold, like ice. I couldn't even feel the wires or the liquid anymore. My mind felt empty as I struggled to remember anything they had said before. My vision was being swallowed up by darkness. Suddenly a shape pressed its face against the edge of the liquid. It had bluish-black skin with one of its cat-like ear being a pink feather. It had an amber jewel in the centre of its head and had bewitching red-amber eyes. Despite this, it looked friendly.

"Hang on in there. Lexy's got a Chaos Emerald. You're running out on Chaos Energy." Her voice was light despite her dark appearance. Strike pulled her aside.

"Leave him alone Sneasel. He'll be fine once we _find _it. Those baker girls have it. Blame Clarity to hide a precious jewel." He was being an idiot. Sneasel glanced back at me. Lexy's voice almost made me squirm, despite it being no louder than a whisper.

"I got it! I got it!" She clicked something on and the orange liquid changed to a bright green. Almost immediately, I could see, hear and feel again. Sneasel smiled.

"Told you." I found myself searching for words again. If I don't speak the same words as they do, this could be a problem. "Can you speak Japanese for me? I wanna learn!" Sneasel squealed, pressing her hands against the edge.

"Don't touch the glass. If it breaks, his creation will be worth nothing. To combat the Rebel Alliance, we need a warrior who cannot die. Like AL, she failed. He will be INVINCIBLE. I mean it. Wait, did you crack the glass?" Sneasel looked down and saw the liquid trickling down the floor.

"No, I barely put any pressure on it." I suddenly felt myself twitch. My head somehow now moved slightly, and my entire body was glowing black. My wires snapped. The liquid wasn't an area… it was a containment tube. The wires weren't to chain me up…They were to power me up, like to recharge me. Strike said "invincible" and that I was "created". To do what? Serve under them for eternity? To what end? Dark thoughts ran through my head and I could barely hear my own voice. A new voice spoke; dark and angry.

…

…

_**I…serve…no-one…**_

_**They…will…not…use…me…**_

_**They…may…try…**_

_**But…will…fail…**_

_**And…why?**_

_**Because…I…am…the…ultimate…creature…**_

_**One…that…everyone…will…fear…**_


	2. Where Our Adventures Begin!

**A/N: All the characters in this chapter are owned by me, except Pokémon of course. Nintendo owns them. Enjoy nevertheless! Oh, if YouTube animators are reading or anyone knows any, let them know. I'll be glad to voice-act any female character or young boy character (that's Clarity, Roxie and Alexa). PM me if any questions arise but beware, spoilers are a high risk! LOL.**

**XOXOXOX**

"How much longer Lucas?" Clarity complained, dragging her feet. A large grey fox strolled ahead of her and his blazing crimson eyes turned to her.

"We're almost there." He assured her. "Be on your guard. If he does come to, he may escape again."

"Why was he quarantined anyway?" She dared to ask. "And who is he anyway?" Lucas looked at her and stopped walking.

"Long story. The creature's codename is "ZX". It stands for "Zero Extreme". We named it that because we at first felt no power from it."

"It? You said it was male."

"He is, but that's not set in stone. His DNA occasionally wavers. We're working to stabilise him. As I was saying, ZX came to 3 weeks ago. Almost destroyed the castle. What happened was that one of our funders, Strike, was in charge of monitoring ZX's brainwaves. When it started going wrong, his younger sister Alexa set out to find a Chaos Emerald. When everything was back to normal, he broke free." He carried on down the eerily-lit corridor and Clarity quickly followed.

"How?"

"Don't know. His whole body became black and he had an almost-evil nature. We only managed to knock him out using Tasers. After that, he was put into quarantine. We don't want him getting out again. If he does, the whole of New Mobotropolis could be in danger."

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"Strike refused to do so. He wants ZX for his own ambitions. I don't really trust him." He sighed before continuing. "Warning, you will have to talk to him. He originally only talked Japanese but he can talk perfect English too."

"Lucky me." She muttered sarcastically. They came to a steel metal door twice the size of Clarity. Lucas scanned his hand on a…well…hand scanner. It glowed green and the door slid open from right to left. Lucas led Clarity inside. Scientists were hard at work at monitors. Standing near one of them was a tall grey hedgehog with many red-tipped quills and a cloak running down his back. He looked angry.

"Strike?" Lucas tapped his shoulder. Strike looked at him and then at Clarity.

"That's her?"

"That's her." Strike lent out a hand.

"Strike James."

"Clarity Baker." She took it but was surprised at the firmness of the handshake. In the middle of the room was a tall tube filled with green ooze-like liquid. Inside the ooze was a blurred out shape but Clarity could definitely make out it was a hedgehog. But there was one feature that stood out. On ZX's back were two huge wings, gently floating in the light.

"Why wings?" She asked. Strike smiled.

"We added them so he could do air battle as well as land battle."

"You've said too much." Yelled a new voice. Standing behind Strike was a black Hedgecat with red fur underneath her front fringe. She wore a silver tunic with a little black cape of her own and heavy high-heeled black boots on her feet. She was still only barely taller than Clarity. Strike blinked at her.

"Jeez, Lex. Don't sneak up in me like that."

"I didn't." She retorted and smiled at her. Lucas led Clarity away as Strike and Alexa kept bickering.

"See that machine there?" He pointed to a smaller tube; longer and with a bed. A computer lay next to it. She sat on it and it was surprising comfortable. Lucas placed a metal band over her forehead. "This is a dream-weaver. It'll put you to sleep and into a dream-like state. You'll only hear his voice but the setting is up to you."

"Rainbow Valley. I went there as a kid. I loved it there."

"Rainbow Valley it is then. If it gets too scary or you feel threatened, press the red button on the band. It'll pull you out."

"Why do I have to talk to him?"

"Why do you think I brought you here? He already knows about you and wanted to meet you."

"Will he see or hear me?"

"Yes."

"O…Kay…" She shuddered and looked at the "asleep" ZX. "What are the wires for?"

"To keep him alive. If you do want to see him, press the blue button on the band. Got it?"

"Got it." She lay down and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes.

_Okay ZX. You want to meet me? You'll meet me all right. Time to learn the truth._

XO

The valley was just as she remembered it. The sun was up, the flowers were blooming and a clear rainbow had shot itself into the sky, disappearing over the hills that led to the Dragon Kingdom. She waited. No voice came.

"Hello?" She called. At first, there was no response. She was about to click the red button when a male voice entered her mind. It wasn't deep or angry and carried a tone of that of a young teenager whose voice hadn't cracked **(sorry boys)**.

"Hello Clarity." It made her jump and she heard a small amused laugh.

"Finally. Why did you wait?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No, I guess not." She thought for another thing to say. "Why did you want to meet with me?"

"Quite a simple answer to that one." ZX answered back. "I was intrigued about Lucas's "star". Father figure?"

"Yes." She sighed sadly. "My parents died in an earthquake 4 years ago." There was silence. She felt someone touch her shoulder. Spinning around, she saw a red hedgehog with grey-striped quills, kind brown eyes and…

"Wings…You're ZX!"

"The one and only."

"How did…? I didn't…?"

"It's called Celestial Interference. Learnt it." He laughed at this.

"Wow."

"I guess you have questions." He had almost read her mind.

"Yes. First off, how the heck did you escape that tube 3 weeks ago?" ZX seemed taken aback. He giggled sheepishly. "Well?"

"Well…I don't really know." Clarity couldn't hold back her anger.

"I went through a lot of trouble to be here. It was YOU who dragged me out and you won't even tell me a thing!?" ZX backed away slowly.

"Look…" He was silenced by Clarity who, quite literally, punched him right in the face. He staggered back, momentary dazed. A fire entered his glance. "What the hell was that for!?"

"For being a…oh gosh darn it. I can't say it because this DAMN STORY IS RATED T!"

…**Stop breaking the fourth wall please.**

Clarity looked at the author. "You shut it."

**Okay. [Man, she has a right temper sometimes. Sorry guys, please continue]**

XO

Back in the lab, Lucas called Alexa over.

"We have a big problem. We can't extract her. ZX is mentally blocking us."

"What does the footage show?"

"Her punching him and Clarity arguing with Blaze."

"Blaze?"

"THE BLOOMING AUTHOR, GENIUS!"

"SHUSH!" The whole cast, even those off screen, yelled.

"Sorry."

"So we disconnect it. Easy." She grabbed the wire but she was stopped.

"Unplugging it will only kill her. One of us will have to join them and convince him to let her go."

"I'll do it." Strike volunteered. Lucas nodded.

"Good luck. Remember, don't kill him."

"I won't." But he was connected up, a nasty plot was brewing in his mind.

_ZX will pay for this. I'm coming Clarity, just keep him occupied._

XO

For that duration, Blaze and Clarity were STILL arguing and ZX managed to break it up. Blaze blew a raspberry and fell through a hole that came out of nowhere.

"What was that?" ZX asked.

"Plothole. Now, where were we?"

"We were going to get you out." Clarity gulped at the sound of Strike's voice.

"Strike?"

"Stay still. I'll distract him while you get out." She clicked her red button but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working!?"

"ZX is blocking the signal from you to the lab." Clarity stared at ZX in horror.

"W-what?" ZX realized the danger.

"Okay, let me explain…"

"Explain?" Strike laughed. He was quicker than he looked. He dashed forward and knocked ZX to the ground. In retaliation, he kicked Strike away.

"You're_ stronger_ than you look. What's your physical age?"

"About 15." ZX answered as truthfully as he could.

"15? I'm not buying it." She looked grudgingly impressed though. She nearly got hit by his wings which were flapping wildly. Strike jumped to his feet.

"Clarity? Stay away from him. He's mine." He snarled, showing fangs that were sharp as shattered glass fragments. He leapt forward again and ZX was forced to attack back. Soon enough, it was a frenzy. Clarity was torn. She wanted Strike to win so she could get out of her dream state but she didn't want ZX to die. She was so distracted in her thoughts that she jumped when she heard her name. At first, the voice was strange and unfamiliar. After a second time, she recognised that the hoarse and weak yell was ZX's. Strike had a blade in his hand and it was dripping with blood.

"No…STRIKE NO!" Came, rather surprisingly, Alexa's voice. She pushed her brother away, making him drop his blade. He looked at Alexa.

"Lex?"

"You betrayed Lucas!?"

"ZX is mine by right. I don't care what happens to him, or Clarity or ANYONE on that traitorous planet."

"How many times!? Times have changed."

"Yeah? Well, old habits die hard." He stormed off.

"What did he mean?" Clarity asked Alexa. She sighed.

"You'll see." She went to ZX, who was holding his right hand over the left part of his chest. A deep gash ran across it, and it hadn't stopped bleeding. Clarity could see only a glimmer of life left in ZX's eyes. She extracted, waking up on the bed. She looked at Lucas, who hadn't noticed her revival.

"Lucas, ZX is in trouble." Lucas looked at her, wide-eyed.

"What trouble? We lost contact when Strike entered."

"If it wasn't for Alexa, he would already be dead."

"Did Strike attack him?"

"Unfortunately so. He'll die if we don't do something." She was right. Scientists were panicking. Everything was shutting down, even the tube's light was dimming.

"Here." He placed a half a dozen yellow leaves into her palm.

"Leaves!?"

"Medical. It'll stop his wound from bleeding which, if tests were accurate enough, will save his life."

"Insert me back in."

"Already on it." A moment later, she was back in the valley but she couldn't see Alexa or ZX anywhere. The dream world was darker and spookier than before. The sun had been covered by storm clouds and polluted water ran through the streams.

_Must run on ZX's energy. _She thought. She ran forward, looking frantically from one direction to the other. "Alexa!?"

"Over here!" Came Alexa's voice and she saw the Hedgecat waving from an entrance to a fjord. Within 30 seconds, Clarity was already there. Alexa looked at the leaves.

"The Healing Fauna! Give them here." Obediently, she handed them over. She placed them over the gash on ZX's chest. At first, nothing happened but within a few seconds a golden light ran over the gash, closing it.

"It's working!" Clarity beamed. Suddenly, the dream world began disappearing in a white light. As her vision cleared, she was back in the lab.

"You OK?" It was Alexa's voice.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"We had to delete the dream. You were lucky."

"And ZX?"

"Back to normal." She then frowned. "My brother…have you seen him?"

"Not since he betrayed us, no."

"Oh." She sounded worried. "Probably left without saying goodbye, the idiot." A sudden dark light blinded her. Alexa gulped. "Not again! Not now!"

"You mean…?"

"Lucas?! The firewalls!"

"He's crashed each and every one. I can't keep him from escaping." He clicked a button and red light flashed on the walls.

"_RED ALERT. RED ALERT. IMMEDIATE EVACUATION. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. REPEAT: THIS IS NOT A DRILL." _Called a electronic female-sounding robot voice.

"Someone has to stay behind." A chipmunk demanded. Clarity and Alexa exchanged glances.

"We'll stay. He won't attack us." Alexa replied. Everyone nodded. Lucas looked concerned.

"Strike'll have my head if you get hurt Lex. Look after Clarity."

"I will, now go." Everyone was out in a matter of minutes, as the crew was quite large. The light had dimmed and the lights all went out, every one of them. The only light was the occasionally spark of the frayed wires. There was no sign of ZX.

"Where is he?" Sophianna asked.

"Don't know. He'll be in the darkness, waiting."

"Maybe not. He knows us."

"True, very true."

"I never got to say thank you." Came ZX's voice, making the two jump. Clarity rolled her eyes.

"Second time today. Please don't do that."

"Come on, it's funny."

"No, it really isn't." Her tone darkened. "How the heck…?"

"Did I get free? You gave me a bit of courage."

"Well, I never meant to." There wasn't a response. "ZX?"

"There's something I should have told you. I actually gave him a name when you extracted."

"What name?"

"I chose Spike because he has spiky quills."

"Makes sense, I suppose."

"Um…guys?" Came another voice. Alexa looked surprised.

"Sneasel!?"

"I know, I know, I was banished but when I heard the explosion and light I was worried about Lucas and you."

"Not Strike?"

"No. He's a liar, cheater and a downright traitor."

"You got that right." Then she remembered. "What is it? You sounded scared."

"I am scared." Fear was the word that was written across her face. "It's Spike's wings. They're turning to stone."

"Stone?" The two shouted in unison. Alexa then face-palmed. "I forgot the security procedure we placed. We had a petrification spell on him."

"Well, that was idiotic. Is there a way to reverse it?"

"Yes. We need the Gold Biorod from the catacombs. You find Spike. I'll get the Biorod."

"Cool. Be quick."

"I will." She grabbed Sneasel and ran off downstairs. Clarity began searching the castle and eventually found him in one of the corridors, looking at his stone wings in the mirror. He saw her in the reflection.

"I'm sorry for running off, I just got scared." His voice was no longer kind. It was quiet like a mouse. She could hear the fear in his tone. He looked at her. "Please say you can change them back." She nodded.

"Alexa is getting a "Gold Biorod" which will turn your wings back to normal."

"It isn't just my wings." He lifted up one of his sleeves and the stone had crept up to his elbow. It was the same for the other one. It had also reached both his knees and his tail. The tips of his quills and ears were also turning. Alexa came running with a golden light seeping from her palm. It was quite small, the size of a pencil. Spike raised an eyebrow. "That's the Biorod? Awfully small, isn't it?"

"And you aren't going to use it." Came a snarl. Behind Spike was Lucas and Strike, small ray guns ready and loaded. He backed away.

"Why can't you guys leave me alone!?" A shot of purple energy escaped from his palm. He stared at his hand bewildered. "How can that go through the stone?" He wondered. Strike pushed the trigger on his gun, but Spike only just dodged them all.

"Spike!" Alexa yelled, getting his attention. She threw the Biorod and he squarely caught it. In an instant, the stone had disappeared and the Biorod became a dark grey. He dropped it in surprise.

"Okay, you two. Playtime ends now." His voice had become darker, almost menacing. The two girls gulped.

"Man, he can be menacing." A fight had ensured. The two boys were shooting frantically but Spike flew up and dodged every one of them. He shot several purple spheres at them and then grabbed Clarity and Alexa. Somehow, he could hold them both and fly without trouble. He flew to the border of New Mobotropolis. He laughed.

"I think I got them." Clarity laughed.

"You sure did. They won't forget this in a hurry."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Bad, I guess. It means they'll be back but we'll run rings around them." Alexa grabbed Spike's arm.

"Hey!"

"Hang on." She saw a small glowing purple vein on his skin, just above his ring. "A Chaos Vein."

"What the hell is that?" Clarity asked. Alexa looked grim.

"You've used up too much power. It's like your body's way of telling you to stop. The more you use, the higher it'll go. If it goes too high…"

"I'll…die…?" His voice sounded scared out of his wits. She slowly nodded.

"Luckily, it goes away after a few days. Just stay out of danger."

"Stay out of danger…" He repeated. "That shouldn't be too hard…right?"

Clarity shrugged. "You're accident-prone. You attract trouble, no offense. Danger is always around us now. Trust me, the next battle is just around the corner."

XO

**References:**

**Rainbow Valley: Sonic Universe (where Espio grew up and was mentored by Valdez).**

**Gold Biorod: CBBC game show Mission: 211. Neuros, the main villain, was a golden Biorod which talked which the blue ones powered the Roboids.**

**The dream running on energy: Barbie and the Secret Door's main location was ran on the magic but was extracted by the antagonist Malucia.**

**Him being quarantined: Tikhaos being quarantined for everyone's protection prior to the 30 Years Later Sonic Universe arc.**


End file.
